In The Company of Time
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: This continues the story of Dale Frost a few years after she is turned in a vampire by her grandfather. She is now working on a secret mission of her own, only it's not as secret as she thought and now she is in serious trouble.


NOTE: Many thanks to all of you who reviewed and asked for a continuation.   
  
  
  
In the Company of Time.  
  
Pt. One  
  
  
  
Sunsets can be depressing if you look at them with dark eyes; there had been a time when the journey of the sun meant nothing to Dale, now it meant everything. Only when the sun sank below the world could she step out and take in the sights. And what sights they were.   
  
  
  
Ever since Deacon had brought her across she had been experiencing the world at a whole new level. No longer where her eyes weak in the night shadows, but strong, she could make out the finest details from yards away and she could see so many things about humans that had been hidden before.   
  
  
  
Take for example the man walking across from her now. His face is drawn and the lines show he is very old but young in face. His lips are tight and he is not thinking good thoughts. The hunch of shoulders says he is hiding something; something that is not obvious but still on his mind. Chances are good he is harboring a great secret and carrying much guilt with him.   
  
  
  
"Dale," Brandon steps out on the balcony with her and loosely circles her in his arms. "You seem distracted."   
  
  
  
"I was just watching someone." She replies and turns her head to look at him. "Tell me again why we came here? I liked it in the other city better."   
  
  
  
"There were too many hunters in that city." Brandon follows the activity on the street. "You aren't old enough to be in a hunter's nest like that."   
  
  
  
"What do you suppose Deacon is up to?" Dale looks away from him as Brandon's eyes darken up.   
  
  
  
"Dale, you've got to stop thinking about him. You'll get hurt if you loose your focus."   
  
  
  
Dale shrugs Brandon's arms off and takes two steps away from him. She grips the railing and hears the high wine of iron as it bends in her hands. Looking down at it she takes her hands off and grins.   
  
  
  
"Loose my focus huh?" Dale shakes her head. "I think it's you who's losing focus Brandon."  
  
  
  
Dale doesn't wait for his response as she vaults over the railing and drops the three floors to the street. The ground cracks under the impact and she crouches there for a moment. Letting herself absorb the stinging rush up her legs and into her spine while listening to the loud thudding of hearts around her.   
  
  
  
Dale rises and tosses her head back; the sounds…oh the glorious sounds, a million hearts all beating for her. Like a private symphony of sound and color. Oh yes the colors. Now that she could see the world, she was seeing the colors in it too. Each heart beat sent out a ripple of color that filled and mixed with the others around it. A good, strong heart put out rich red ripples, a weaker heart sent out pink ones. Occasionally she would see golden ripples and black ones, and once in a while she saw blue ones. But the mass majority had red or pink. More and more had pink, which was disconcerting in some ways as it meant that humans were getting weaker with each passing generation.   
  
  
  
Perhaps Deacon knew this and that was why he wanted to unleash the Blood God. To fix the world into being strong again. Perhaps that was why Paul had been so against it.   
  
  
  
Dale shook her head and pushed the thoughts away; only Deacon's face lingered as a taunting ghost of something she would never have again. As Dale forced the image from her mind completely she caught a flux in the wash of colors. A double skip and then a looming silence. She stopped in her tracks and listened as she watched. Two blocks over a heart was slowing, than stopping.   
  
  
  
Dale looked around and found herself near a building. Bending with the knees just slightly she pushed and up she went. Her new body carrying her up the twenty floors and onto the roof top. Here the stars were almost with in reach and Dale took a moment to marvel at the beauty before running for the fading sound. As she leapt over the distance between her building and the next, Dale had a flash back to a movie she had seen recently. In this film people did impossible acts of jumping and running because the world wasn't real. As Dale landed and kept going she found her mind wondering if those people had been right. Maybe the world that she had once known wasn't real. Maybe it was real now, now that she was a vampire, maybe the world was real.   
  
  
  
Dale pushed the thoughts away as she came to the edge of the building where the sound was coming from. She peered down and saw a man holding another. It looked like they were kissing at first, then she saw the glitter of blood against the second man's skin. Dale didn't hesitate as she dropped down and threw herself on the back of the first one. He snarled as she interrupted his feasting.   
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you too."   
  
  
  
Dale wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted. The bones snapped like dry twigs and the body fell to the ground. Dale climbed to her feet and drew something from her waist band. A small pistol fired and she watched the man disintegrate at her feet. Putting the pistol away she crouched down the dying human at her feet and watched him for a moment.   
  
  
  
"I could help you." She whispered to him and his fading eyes rolled to look at her. "I could give you a new life, one that would be so much better than this."   
  
  
  
He reached up for her, "Please."  
  
  
  
Dale swatted his hand away and heard something snap as she stared at him, "Please? You mean please help me?" Dale watched the answer in his eyes. "Why? You abused this life, why should I give you a second one?"   
  
  
  
"I…"He wheezed badly and his hand flopped to the ground as his heart skipped two beats and fluttered in his chest. "I wanted to be remembered."   
  
  
  
Dale frowned at him. She stared at the dying man at her feet and didn't know what to think except one thing, "That's the one thing everyone wants."   
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Brandon was aware of Dale's return but didn't bother to get out of bed. He turned the page in his book and continued reading it. Dale entered the bedroom and looked at him a long time.   
  
  
  
Brandon glanced up after a while and found her watching with dark eyes. "What is it Dale?"   
  
  
  
"Who gave you orders to come with me?" Dale asked and Brandon rolled his eyes. "Don't shrug me off Brandon. Mateo didn't have any reason to send you away."   
  
  
  
"I volunteered to do this Dale." Brandon turned another page. "Although I sometimes wonder why I did."   
  
  
  
Brandon was startled when the book flew out of his hands and landed in Dale's outstretched palm. He stared at her as she crushed the book and threw the remains to the floor.   
  
  
  
"Go home then Brandon." She snapped. "Get out of here."   
  
  
  
He frowned at her. "What has gotten into you?"   
  
  
  
"Why do you care? You only volunteered." Dale turned her back on him and stormed off.   
  
  
  
Brandon wanted to go after her but stayed where he was. Her tantrums were becoming more and more common with each night. He had given up trying to talk to her when she stopped talking to him. She spent greater and greater amounts of time away from the apartment. As he let out a heavy sigh, Brandon shook his head and turned out the reading lamp. Settling down into bed he closed his eyes as the world spun back into daylight.   
  
  
  
**  
  
Dale woke early and sat up in the darkness of her room feeling the waning heat of day on the outside of the apartment. Throwing back the covers she opened the door of her room and peered out into the dark hall. The whole apartment was pitch black as she padded her way down to the living room and switched on the computer. The machine buzzed and whirred, beeped and blinked. The screen came up and she linked to the internet. Logging into a private message board she read the days messages.   
  
  
  
Looney-toon a migration was tracked to the edge of Atlanta.   
  
Nero-burn three sightings along the Bay.  
  
Tomb-raider a new group in the western area.  
  
  
  
Dale sighed and scrolled her way down. All they were talking about were the vampire movements. What she really wanted would be more carefully hidden.   
  
  
  
Christmas Kati the grandparents are up for the weekend and Uncle Tom is staying in the downtown with Aunt Annie.  
  
  
  
Dale stopped and clicked on the header. The screen changed to something altogether different. She typed in her handle and the answer to the message.   
  
  
  
GDvampire Moms and Dads are in the park with the kiddies.   
  
  
  
There was a moment of nothing and then the screen popped into place.   
  
  
  
(CK) How are you doing kid?  
  
(GDV) I found another one last night.   
  
(CK) We are almost complete the first stage.   
  
(GDV) What do you want me to do next?  
  
(CK) Lay low for a while. We are picking up some PB activity too close to you.   
  
(GDV) Tell me something. Why do we have to run for cover when they are around?  
  
(CK) If we want to stay in business, then we stay low.  
  
  
  
Dale frowned but typed in the expected answer of yes and logged off. Closing off the internet she opened another file and stared at the thumbnail collection as it piled into view. Countless thumbnails revealed faces from all over the country of various men and women. Over half of then had a stylized D impressed on the photo. Meaning she had captured them.   
  
  
  
Sighing she shut it off and went back to bed. Her mind was restless and kept trying to tell her things; things that didn't make any sense and yet were very important. Sinking back into sleep Dale let her mind wander off by it's self and didn't care where it went.   
  
  
  
**  
  
Sunset was long over and Dale was pacing the streets. Not hunting, just walking. She had woken with a deep rooted itch to be moving and working, to be doing something. At first she had questioned if it had something to do with CK's message from the morning. But that didn't fit. It had something to do with another person in her life. Perhaps it was Brandon. Dale had tossed that in her head for a few blocks but that didn't fit either. Brandon had always kept himself distant from her. So it had to be something else, something she wasn't seeing.   
  
  
  
Dale stopped as a warning went off and looked up in just enough time to see a fist connect with her jaw. She staggered but that was all. The spot on her jaw ached for a few seconds and then disappeared. Dale focused on but found no color from any of them. Those that didn't have color meant only one thing: vampires. Dale heard the movement and was prepared this time for the swinging of the fist that came at her back. Dale pushed up and flipped over; landing behind the man and grabbed his arms. Exerting only slight pressure she ripped the arms off and he went to his knees shrieking. The first vampire hesitated and that was all she needed. Dale shot him and he crumpled like so much dust.   
  
  
  
She spun around at the next presence and felt something she had never felt before. Age, power, something natural; not something she was used to. The figure stepped out into the dim light and was grinning at her. Their fangs glittered as they clapped their approval.   
  
  
  
"Who or better yet what are you?"   
  
  
  
"Surely you have heard of Pure Bloods?" He asked in a chiding tone. "Come now Dale, I was expecting more from one of your reputation." His eyes flickered to the still whimpering vampire.   
  
  
  
Dale glanced down and shot him, leveling the gun back on the new arrival. "You aren't just any old Pure Blood."   
  
  
  
He watched her for a moment. "No I am not. But you aren't just any turned vampire either. But perhaps you would like to know why I am different?"  
  
  
  
"I am listening." Dale watched him and could see a light maroon ripple come from him.   
  
  
  
"My name is Tiberius and I represent the House of my father." He watched her as if that would explain everything. Dale let him know it didn't. "Perhaps you would care to lower the gun?"   
  
  
  
"Perhaps you would like to stop dancing around and get to the point?" Dale snapped.   
  
  
  
He looked annoyed. "Word of your adventures has reached my father and he has asked to speak with you."   
  
  
  
"I don't deal with Pure Bloods."   
  
  
  
"And my father never asks to speak with anyone." Tiberius glared at her. "Not in two thousand years."   
  
  
  
Dale lowered the gun without meaning to. "Two thousand years?"   
  
  
  
Tiberius nodded. "Since my mother's death."   
  
  
  
"That means you're the same age as the time passed?" Dale was thoroughly surprised and didn't know what to do with it. "Did he say what it was he wanted to talk about?"   
  
  
  
"It is about your operation for over the last two years."   
  
  
  
Dale was floored. "He knows about that?"   
  
  
  
"We all do Ms. Frost." Tiberius stared at her. "Now are you willing to hear me out?"   
  
"I'll hear what your father has to say."   
  
  
  
**  
  
Dale had been expecting helicopters, armor plated cars, armed guards. Not the causal looking black Ford Taurus that Tiberius drove. There were no guards anywhere that she could see and there were no helicopters. Only a silent drive for half an hour to a dull area of town.   
  
  
  
Tiberius got out without speaking to her and led her up a broken cement path to a warped wooden door. He unlocked the door with an ordinary key and showed her into a candle lit room with absolutely no furniture. The hall that led off directly from the room was where she was directed and down she went. The only door that looked usable was at the very far end. Dale decided to try it and found that it was open. She looked in and startled by sudden change in scenery.   
  
  
  
The room was larger then her apartment and was decorated with luxurious antiques and priceless artifacts from around the world. A fire burned as only a true fire can, at one end of the room, giving the space light weight warmth. The furniture glowed as it was made from a dark wood Dale couldn't name.   
  
  
  
"That would be Purple Heart wood." A leathery voice came from the fire place and Dale jumped when she saw the blue-white face appear from the shadow. "The chest is part of a set that was carved by my wife's family as a wedding gift."  
  
  
  
Dale watched as the two thousand year old vampire shuffled it's way toward her and waved her to a chair as he settled into one near the fire. She kept watching him as he shifted around in the seat to get more comfortable.   
  
  
  
"You seem disappointed by something." He remarked.   
  
  
  
"I was raised on Anne Rice's vampire novels, I was sort of expecting something along those lines." Dale told him honestly and he laughed. It was like a hissing wind out of an old throat.   
  
  
  
"I read her work; amusing to say the least." He stared at her and met her eyes.   
  
  
  
Despite the old Yoda-like appearance he possessed, his eyes were resplendent blue fires that shone with wisdom and a quick mind. Dale found herself relaxing in her chair and actually enjoying the completely foreign experiences she was having.   
  
  
  
"You wanted to speak to me about something?" Dale asked after a long silence.   
  
  
  
"Tiberius told you nothing of it?" He sounded surprised. "I was hoping he would have enlightened you as to my reasons for this meeting."   
  
  
  
"I think I pissed him off." Dale conceded. "But he did mention that you are aware of my operation."   
  
  
  
The man nodded. "I am most fascinated by this," He paused and held out a hand. From the darkness a cup floated over and settled in his grip. He took a long drink from it.   
  
  
  
Dale carefully hid her surprise as she watched him, "What fascinates you so much?"   
  
"That you would choose the people you have." He said as he set his drink on the table near him. "They are all psychics of some kind."   
  
  
  
"They are all people who know of our existence and have kept it to themselves." Dale said and he stared at her. "The difference is that when I find them, they already know what is going to happen to them. They are expecting me."   
  
  
  
"I was told you were given the gift of Evelyn by Paul Oaken. Is that so?"   
  
  
  
Dale thought for a moment. "In a manner of speaking, yes."   
  
  
  
"May I see it?"   
  
  
  
Dale reached into her shirt and pulled out the disc, holding it up for the man to see. He drew in a shaky breath and smiled with thin blue lips.   
  
  
  
"I am surprised no has tried to relieve you of it." He said after a moment.   
  
  
  
"A few have tried." Dale put the item away and sat back in her chair. "Now why did you want see me?"   
  
  
  
"Tiberius really should have told you."   
  
  
  
"Well he didn't." Dale's tone was hard. "If you are going to waste my time then this is over." She stood up and something invisible shoved her back down.   
  
  
  
"Time is all the company we have left Ms. Frost." The man said and sipped at his drink again. "As to my wasting it, that is my choice since you are in my home now."   
  
  
  
Dale caught the gist of it and glared at him. "You can't force me to stay here."   
  
  
  
"I just kept you from leaving." He said lightly. "Had you really been prepared for this Ms. Frost I would not have been able to stop you. Tiberius was wrong about you and for that I am sorry."   
  
  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Dale got a very bad feeling in her stomach.   
  
  
  
"You have seen my haven and now you cannot be trusted to leave and never tell anyone." He moved a hand and the door opened to reveal two very big looking men. "This is A and B. They will be your guards while you stay here."   
  
  
  
Dale stared at the orange fire that was rippling off them. "Just how long am I staying here?"   
  
  
  
"What does it matter? As you said, I am wasting your time." He waved and she was lifted out of the chair by that invisible thing again and carried toward the two men. "I wouldn't fight them if I were you Ms. Frost."   
  
  
  
Dale was carried away by them and the world blacked out as something closed like a blanket around her skull and pushed her into a black abyss. 


End file.
